


Who Let The Dog Out?

by nemiolo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Puppies, Puppies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up one day and Jared isn't in bed with him. Then he ears a dog barking into his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Let The Dog Out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsybitsyspidey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyspidey/gifts).



> \- Written for _Maritombola_ @ maridichallenge.livejournal.com, prompt #85 _Kittens/Puppies!AU_
> 
> \- This is the first time I write about Jensen and Jared!!!! Well, this is not actually Jared but... you know. I really hope to write something more serious about them, one day haha
> 
> \- For the awesome Ela, who is my favourite Sam/Wincest/J2!girl <333
> 
> \- Sorry for the title but nothing good came up in my mind.

Jensen wakes up one day and Jared isn't in bed with him. Not that is unusual – Jensen always wakes up after Jared – but not on a day after one of the most epic _all-you-can-drink_ night.  
“Jared!” his voice is rough and he really needs tons of water and an aspirin, thank you very much - “Jared, please come here and take the biggest cup of coffee you can find.”  
He doesn't hear a reply. Of course Jared didn't went for his daily run because yes, Jensen knows that Jared is crazy but not like that. He doesn't have many memories of the night before but he clearly remembers that he carried Jared from the taxi to their bedroom and had to throw him on the bed, _literally_ (Jared also asked for a lullaby, to be honest).  
So yeah, it's pretty weird that he is not in bed with him. Unless he woke up, went downstairs to get some water and then passed out on the couch. Probably.   
“Dammit,” Jensen gets up and his head starts spinning, “fuck it. Jared!” he shouts but, again, no reply. 

At least, no human reply.   
He hears a dog barking. Inside his house.

 

“What the fuck. Did we leave the door open and some dog came in? Did Jared sleepwalked outside and find a dog and took it with him?”  
Jensen runs downstairs, “Jared Padalecki, I'm gonna kill you, I swear to my mum”.  
Jared is not on the couch. “Maybe he passed out in the kitchen while making coffee,” Jensen wonders, “Such a big man and he still can deal with a bit of alcohol.”

 

There's a dog in the kitchen. There's a dog _waiting for him_ in the kitchen. And still, he can't see Jared around.  
“Hey buddy,” the dog is weirdly quiet, “how did you get in here? Did that stupid tall guy let you in? Where are you from?”  
Jensen pats the dog's head, “Yeah, as you can answer me. Where did he go, for damn's sake?”  
He tries to call him on the phone but _obviously_ Jared left it on the table. “Of course,” Jensen is getting a bit angry, “Not that I'm worried. Not at all. Dammit, Jared.”  
The dog tries to get Jensen's attention but in that moment he remembers that there's a dog in his house and he doesn't know how and why but he doesn't wanna know, because he don't care. He loves dogs, he really does, but now it's not the right moment.  
“Sorry buddy,” Jensen takes him outside, “you have to go. No time for you.”  
The dog starts to cry outside the door and Jensen closes his eyes and decides to make some coffee because he really, really need at least three cups.   
Now he's worried about Jared.

“Maybe he just went-- I don't know,” he says to himself. He's still tired but also upset and if Jared doesn't come home in two minutes, he's gonna freak out really badly.

Suddenly he hears a noise and he runs towards the door. Just to find the dog inside again. And the door open.  
“Oh man, what the fuck,” Jensen shouts but the dog doesn't seem afraid, “How did you get in? You can open doors? Then what? What kind of dog are you?”  
The dog barks at him then he runs towards Jensen and jumps on him. Jensen falls on the floor – awesome, now is also scared – and doesn't know what to do. Yes, Jensen is big, but he's having an hangover.  
“Shit,” he thinks, “I'm gonna die eaten by a puppy.”  
But the dog doesn't eat him. No, he smiles – the dog is _smiling_ \- and then he licks Jensen's face.  
“Woah,” Jensen tries to push him away, “calm down. Get off of me!”  
The dog runs into the kitchen.  
“What the fuck is happening today,” Jensen screams to no one.

 

“Ok, well, you can stay here,” the dog is trying to sit on Jensen's knees, “Just for a while. No big deal, buddy, do you hear me?”  
Now Jensen is _totally_ going crazy because he can swear that the dog nodded.  
“I'm gonna make you something, ok? Don't move, please. Don't destroy my house,” Jensen scratches gently the dog's ears, “Because _I_ am going to destroy my own house once that fucker of my boyfriend will come back.”  
The dog barks and looks concerned – Jensen doesn't think “What the fuck” anymore – when he hears that but then here's a happy look on his face when Jensen gives him some meat.   
“Here you go, buddy,” the dog licks Jensen's face again, “This is better than my face, eat it.”

 

Two hours and still not even a sign from Jared. Jensen wonders if he can call the police and make them go looking for him because he has no idea of where Jared can be. The dog is sitting quietly next to Jensen, sometimes he pokes his hand to have a pat or a scratch or some cuddles, but really he is a very calm dog. 

At some point, Jensen is staring at the dog. Like, he looked at him, of course. But now he's actually _staring_ at the dog's face and there's something... _something_ Jensen can't explain but it looks a bit like a person.

No, not just a person.

The dog looks like Jared.

 

“What the fuck!” Jensen is screaming again, “What did they put in my drinks last night? What's happening? This dog does _not_ look like Jared! It can't be! I've watched too many stupid movies!”  
The dog smiles at him and barks happy.

“Jared?” the dog barks again, “Jared, are you in there?” and the dog – oh _fuck_ \- licks Jensen's hand and _nods_.  
“What happened,” Jensen is shocked, “How did this happen! What are you doing! Jared!” Jensen takes the dog's head in his hands – and he still looks happy – and then shakes it, “Jared, are you messing with me? Jared!”

The dog barks again, even more happy than before.

 

Jensen wakes up and tries to reach Jared's side of the bed. He find him, still asleep.  
“Jared? Hey, I had a weird dream,” he mumbles into his ear, “Wake up.”  
“I had a weird dream too,” Jared is opening his eyes, “but it was really cool.”  
“You were a--”  
“A dog?”  
“Yes! How do you know?” Jensen gets up immediately.  
“I had the same dream! It was so cool! You weren't really nice though,” Jared pouts a bit.  
Jensen lies down again, “I think we were drugged, last night.”  
“Woof!”  
He doesn't even look at Jared, he just throws his pillow against his face and gets back to sleep.


End file.
